


Christmas Baking

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [8]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Christmas baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Jeff loves to watch Joe bake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

There were many perks in dating Joe even leaving the obvious ones aside. Not only was he beautiful - like an angel, and incredibly kind and good-hearted, no, he was also very funny, wanted just as many cuddles as Jeff and he was the most amazing baker.  

Jeff swears that he could reach orgasm simply by inhaling the sweet scent of Joe’s Viennese Whirls. 

Sadly, Bromley was so busy with his new job, being the personal photographer for a very demanding Mark Ashton, he had very little time left to bake and therefore it had become a rare treat. Jeff lamented this state of affairs greatly. He was hoping that now it was coming up to Christmas, Joe could be persuaded to bake more because firstly he wanted to eat the treats and secondly he loved watching Joe bake. He moved with such grace and ease around the kitchen that it had a very soothing effect on Jeff. He’d just lie on the kitchen bench and watch as Joe whirled around the kitchen as if moving in tune to some elaborate silent harmony. 

Joe was very aware of the fact that Jeff loved his homemade treats and he also figured that Jeff liked to watch him, in fact, the only times he baked at the moment were when Jeff was agitated or upset about something because somehow watching him bake calmed Jeff down. Joe didn’t have a problem with Jeff watching him bake but he personally thought that it would be a lot more fun if they would bake together and he was determined to get Jeff to help.

Jeff entered Joe’s apartment and called out for his boyfriend.

“In the kitchen, come on, you can help me make gingerbread cookies for the meeting tonight!”

Jeff followed the sound of Christmas music and found his boyfriend with his sleeves rolled up and ingredients set out on the table, the oven trays were on the counter covered in baking paper.

“I’m really not dressed for baking, babe.” Joe’s expectant smile didn’t drop of his face.

“No problem, there’s an apron in the pantry.”

Jeff dawdled as he retrieved the apron, trying to think of a plausible excuse.

“Maybe you should bake them yourself, I’ll probably end up ruining them,” he eventually said.

“You won’t spoil them, I’ll make sure. Look, I know that you like watching me bake but I thought that it might be even better if you actually helped. Just try it once, I promise you I’ll never force you to bake again if you end up hating it.”

“Fine,” huffed Jeff and graciously allowed Joe to tie the apron ends with which he’d been fiddling. 

“Now, first thing you have to wash your hands and then we can get started.”

“Aye, aye sir,” Jeff mock-saluted and Joe elbowed him.

“Now, first we have to weigh the sugar and butter and mix them together,” Joe said once Jeff was done.

“Right, sugar…” Jeff trailed off when he felt Joe slide up behind him and hooked his chin over Jeff’s shoulder.

“On your left,” murmured Joe his breath ghosting along Jeff’s neck causing him to shiver.

The gingerbread cookies turned out to be perfect and Jeff decided that baking wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
